WWE - Shadow of Darkness
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Although their reunion as the Shield four years after Seth's betrayal was short lived, memories of his past boil inside Dean pushing away everyone around him. Now, alone & afraid Dean's unstable mind starts to crack & unhinge, giving into the one thing he fought for years to suppress. Can Roman & Seth save their brother, or will he succumb to the darkness inside himself?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is a new story much like how my other WWE stories are, and are not connected to any of them in any way. Instead I thought I would take this in a somewhat of a new direction while still adding in Bray Wyatt and the Authority. For those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, or if you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appriciated.**

* * *

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _ **Bold italics underlined - Song lyrics**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

 _Italics underlined - Dean hallucinating/Bray inside his brain_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - My Demons**

 _ **Mayday! Mayday!**_  
 _ **The ship is slowly sinking**_  
 _ **They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**_  
 _ **They're all around me,**_  
 _ **Circling like vultures**_  
 _ **They wanna break me and wash away my colors**_  
 _ **Wash away my colors**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_  
 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_  
 _ **We are one in the same**_  
 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_  
 _ **Save me if I become**_  
 _ **My demons **_

_"Your demons mold you Dean." _

There it was again. The voice of the Eater of Worlds Bray Wyatt echoing deep inside the crevices of my subconcious.

 _"I'm sure you think you got me all figured out by now, but the devil works in mysterious ways Dean. What is mine is mine, and it always will be! Weither you like it or not my lost little sheep you belong to me and no one else. You belong to the darkness that lives inside you just as I do."_

I tossed and turned restlessly and frantically as I tried everything I could to rid myself of Bray's annoying voice inside me. It was so real that as I felt a soft hiss of breath tickling my ear, I snapped awake in alert. Gasping for breath I shot streight up in bed with my sandy blonde hair plastered to my forhead with sweat.

"Dean? Are you okay?" The soft voice of Renee beside me made me turn to look at her, and for an instant I felt slightly better, at least for a moment before I saw something that made my blood run cold.

I saw that night happening all over again. That night on Raw when Seth betrayed me and Roman.

I remembered it all as if it had only happened the night before. I thought I was over it, but apparently somewhere deep inside of me I guess I could never truely forgive Seth for what he had done. He had hurt us not just physically but emotionally and mentally.

Roman may have no problem admitting his true feelings of Seth's betrayal but for me it was a hell of a different story. I was used to being alone. The feeling of survival was nothing new to me since I pretty much grew up by myself on the streets on Cincinatti practically clawing and scratching my way until I couldn't fight anymore.

"Dean, are you okay?" Renee's voice was beside me again as I drew in a soft breath and slowly nodded as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up walking out of the room followed by Renee asking, "Are you sure you're okay? Where are you going?"

I slowly nodded as I proceeded to throw on a shirt, a pair of jeans, followed by my black boots and jacket."I just have some things I need to deal with." I replied in a soft voice without even looking at her. "I'll be back soon." And without another word I reached for my keys and opened the door of the house stepping out into the cold night air.

 _Maybe going for a drive will help clear my head._ I thought to myself as I made it to the car. Opeening the driver's side of the car I climbed inside and put the key into the ignition turning it on which rumbled to life underneath my seat.

For a moment I just sat there with the engine running, and my mind spinning. the flashbacks of that night on Raw were still with me. Why was I having so much trouble letting that go? It was nearly four years ago and I thought I had put it all behind me. Letting out a heavy sigh and breaking the undisturned silence, I then turned on the radio which was already playing the song My Demons by the band Starset.

 _ **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**_  
 _ **It takes control and drags me into nowhere**_  
 _ **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**_  
 _ **I know you're watching,**_  
 _ **I can feel you out there**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_  
 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_  
 _ **We are one in the same**_  
 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_  
 _ **Save me if I become**_  
 _ **My demons **_

Lying back in the seat as the song continued to play, I then heard the sound of a framilliar demonic laugh followed by the soft breaths of air tickling my ear. _"I'm here Dean." _Came Bray's voice again, but when I looked over in the passenger seat of the car there was no one there. "Calm down Dean." I said aloud to myself.

"Your okay. It's all going to be okay, it's all just in your head. Calm down." I drew in sseveral deep breaths trying to calm myself down but the damn little pep talk I was giving myself wasn't working. The more I tried to fight against it, the more I realised that just how much of myself I was starting to lose. I needed to find Roman and Seth. I needed help from my brothers, and I had to get to them fast.

 _ **Take me over the walls below**_  
 _ **Fly forever**_  
 _ **Don't let me go**_  
 _ **I need a savior to heal my pain**_  
 _ **When I become my worst enemy**_  
 _ **The enemy**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_  
 _ **you make everything okay**_  
 _ **We are one in the same**_  
 _ **you take all of the pain away**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_  
 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_  
 _ **We are one in the same**_  
 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_  
 _ **Save me if I become**_  
 _ **My demons**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_  
 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_  
 _ **We are one in the same**_  
 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_  
 _ **Save me if I become**_  
 _ **My demons**_

As I drove down the dark streets of the city, I reached in a pulled out my cell phone quickly dialing in Roman's number first.

"Come on, Ro please pick up." I said aloud to myself as I listened to it ring. The line seemed to ring on for an eternity before a ruff sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Ro, it's Dean, listen I don't have a whole lot of time to explain but I need you and Seth to meet me as soon as you guys can."

"Meet you where?" Roman's voice was ruff and heavy with sleep and I was starting to feel bad for waking him up like this but then again what else could I do? Who else could I turn to for advise like this?

"Please Roman just trust me. I feel like I'm losing it bro, my mind's spinning in all these different directions. I can hardly breathe and can't sleep without all these god damn hallucinations of Seth, Bray and the Authority fucking with me. I don't know what else to do."

"Dean, calm down." Roman said gently. "You need to take a deep breath and calm down."

 _"They can't save you Dean."_ I heard Bray's voice again in my head and my vision began to swim in and out of focus as I tried to keep my concentration on driving.

 _"I'm the only one you need. Your one true savior from this inner darkness."_

"Shut up, Shut up!" I found myself screaming outloud forgetting the fact that Roman was on the phone with me and immediatly winced with guilt for waking him up with my outbursts.

"Bro, listen to me. I need you to calm yourself down. I'll call Seth and the three of us will figure out what to do."

"Call him while I'm on the phone with you Ro," I said my quickly as my voice quivered in fear. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Like I said before dude, just stay calm okay? you're not alone anymore."

I could tell that Roman more then likely thought that I was high on drugs or something since I was known to never be afraid of anything in my life. I was a fighter from day one and especially no one's puppet.

I heard Roman dialing in Seth's number and waited in antcipation trying to will myself to take deep calming breaths to calm myself down.

The feeling that Bray was somehow closing in on me was frightening and before I knew it everything started flodding back. I found myself begining to panic again. My vision started swimming again and I could hear myself trying to breathe and all that came out was hard gasps as though I was drowning and trying to keep my head above water.

I heard a quiet groan coming in and realised it was Seth's voice when he answerd in a harsh tone, "Roman, what is it bro? Do you got any idea the hell what time it is?"

"Seth, listen to me." Roman's voice was calm and soothing which was comforting to me since I was the one who was usually the unpredictable one of the Shield.

"I know it's late, but Dean needs us. He's really struggling right now and keeps hearing Bray's voice inside his head."

"Wait, what's going on?" I could tell Seth was confused so I explained the sitaution to him.

"My mind's spinning in all these different directions. I can hardly breathe and can't sleep without all these god damn hallucinations of Bray and the Authority fucking with me. I don't know what else to do."

For a minute or two I decided to leave out the part of Seth betraying us but the instant I thought about it was the moment that the image of seeing Seth hitting Roman in the back with a steele chair and the smug look on his face as he joined Stephanie and Triple H seeped into my weary brain and a surge of anger began to take over me as the words were out of my mouth before I could take them back.

"Seth there's something else that's been bothering me too. The night you betrayed me and Roman hurt a lot more then you can ever imagine and although we are once again brothers, I still feel like I still can't trust you one hundreed percent."

I heard Seth groan loudly in exasperation. "Let that shit go Dean alright, it was four fucking years ago! How else am I supposed to tell you that I'm sorry?!"

"Seth, calm down for a second." Roman said calmly. "Dean was telling you how he feels. You don't need to take it so personally."

"How the hell else am I not supposed to take it personally?" Seth's voice was harsh with anger. "I know I fucked up by joining Triple H and Stephanie alright? but there's no reason to keep bringing up the damn past okay? What's done is done."

Immedialty I felt guilty for saying what I said but what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't deal with this on my own and I figured my brothers would have my back and support me.

"Seth, I didn't mean to say it like that." I tried to keep myself calm despite the nagging notion that Bray's voice was still whispering softly in my head like the sound of a hive of bees.

"You know what Dean, this is ridiculous. If you can't trust me, then I guess I can't trust you." And with that Seth hung up leaving me on the phone still with Roman who let out a soft sigh and said, "Don't worry Dean everything's going to be okay."

Hearing Seth's words twisted inside my gut like I had been stabbed with a butcher's knife through the gut, and for a minute my mind went completly blank until I suddenly began to see a hazy thin layer of fog surrounding me inside the car making unbearable for me to see the headlights of the car on the dark road.

"Roman? Roman!" I was frantic now as all I heard was nothing but static now on the other end. My breathing began to quicken and my pulse began to race inside my chest with each frantic heartbeat. as the fog inside the car grew darker until I couldn't see anything in front of me, then the next thing I saw was the sudden hallucination of Bray Wyatt's face within the fog laughing demonically as his said, _"I'm the only one who can save you Dean. You got no one to turn to and nowhere to run."_

Suddenly the next thing I felt was the force of the imapct as the car crashed into something hard and heavy. I didn't know how fast I was going or even what had happened. I didn't feel any pain only just the intial shock as I realised that the fog had just been another hallucination.

Black spots began to fill my vision as I could bearly hear the sounds of Roman's voice speaking clearly now with no static interference. "Dean what the hell was that? Dean? Dean, answer me! Bro are you okay?!" I tried to answer him but all I could manage to get out in a very fatigued weakend voice just as I had passed out was, "Help...Me..."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED... Hope you all enjoyed the first part of my new WWE Story and are eager for more information. As for where this story may lead to who knows? All I can say is that there may be parts within this story will be taken from real life events inside the ring. Say for example for those of you who don't know Dean is offically a heel on the roster after turning on Seth last Monday night after Roman annouced that he had been diagnosed with Luekemia. So we will have to see where things go from here. If you want to see more please let me know by messaging me and giving me your feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is a new story much like how my other WWE stories are, and are not connected to any of them in any way. Instead I thought I would take this in a somewhat of a new direction while still adding in Bray Wyatt and the Authority. For those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, or if you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appriciated.**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _ **Bold italics underlined - Song lyrics **_

_Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

 _Italics underlined - Dean hallucinating_

* * *

 **Previously on Shadow of Darkness -** _"I'm sure you think you got me all figured out by now, but the devil works in mysterious ways Dean. What is mine is mine, and it always will be! Wither you like it or not my lost little sheep you belong to me and no one else. You belong to the darkness that lives inside you just as I do."_

"Ro, it's Dean, listen I don't have a whole lot of time to explain but I need you and Seth to meet me as soon as you guys can."

"Meet you where?" Roman's voice was ruff and heavy with sleep and I was starting to feel bad for waking him up like this but then again what else could I do? Who else could I turn to for advise like this?

"Please Roman just trust me. I feel like I'm losing it bro, my mind's spinning in all these different directions. I can hardly breathe and can't sleep without all these god damn hallucinations of Seth, Bray and the Authority fucking with me. I don't know what else to do."

 _"I'm the only one you need. Your one true savior from this inner darkness."_

"You know what Dean, this is ridiculous. If you can't trust me, then I guess I can't trust you."

My breathing began to quicken and my pulse began to race inside my chest with each frantic heartbeat. As the fog inside the car grew darker until I couldn't see anything in front of me, then the next thing I saw was the sudden hallucination of Bray Wyatt's face within the fog laughing demonically as his said, _"I'm the only one who can save you Dean. You got no one to turn to and nowhere to run."_

Suddenly the next thing I felt was the force of the imapct as the car crashed into something hard and heavy. I didn't know how fast I was going or even what had happened. I didn't feel any pain only just the intial shock as I realised that the fog had just been another hallucination.

Black spots began to fill my vision as I could bearly hear the sounds of Roman's voice speaking clearly now with no static interference. "Dean what the hell was that? Dean? Dean, answer me! Bro are you okay?!" I tried to answer him but all I could manage to get out in a very fatigued weakend voice just as I had passed out was, "Help...Me..."

NOW...

 **Chapter 2 - This Isn't Me**

Flashes and memories shot through my mind like a bolt of lightning the moment I opened my eyes to find that I was staring dizzily up at the cealing above overcome by the sudden blindness of the florescent lights aimed at my face.

I let out a soft groan while blinking my eyes as I tried to regain my barings while looking around to see that I was in a hospital room surrounded by machines that were full of tubes flowing clear liquid into one of my arms through the injection of an ivy.

I immediatly flinched at the sudden coldness due to the medication as it was pumped through me and all at once a shiver of fear began to run down my spine. I hated hospitals always had since I was a kid. I heard the sound of the door to the room opening and immediatly took notice of the concerned looks on the faces of Roman and Seth as the walked in.

"What happened bro?" Roman asked as I let out a soft groan of pain.

"It's Bray." I said quietly. "He's in my head. His voice is so close I can practically feel his breath on my skin." I started shaking again as I started to panic.

"Take it easy, bro calm down." Roman said gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay Dean, alright? You're gonna be fine."

I closed my eyes for a brief second and tried to gather myself, drawing in a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Take a breath bro, it's all in your head." Seth said calmly.

"That's just it, I'm not sure it really is." I said letting out a soft sigh.

"How long has this been happening?" Roman asked.

I let out a sigh again and stared up at the cealing.

"Dean?"

"Since that night four years ago." I said finally wincing as I waited for an outburst of anger from Seth, but all I heard was nothing but a loud frustrated sigh and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bro come on, please let that go alright? I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me Dean?"

"Seth let's not do this now okay?" Roman's voice of reason cut in as it always did whenever there was an issue between the three of us but Seth held up a hand to stop him.

"Not this time Ro, I want to know how long he's gonna continue this. I mean this grudge your holding is ridiculous Dean, let the past be in the past alright?"

I opened my mouth to say something but a mysterious voice whispered in my head, _"Let the past be the past? How naive are you Seth? You really expect me to just let it go? just like that?"_

My eyes darted around the room for a split second in a panic before turning back to face Roman and Seth again.

"Let the past be the past? How naive are you Seth? You really expect me to just let it go just like that?" The same words I heard were out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seth's eyes shone with anger as i shook my head. "I don't know why I just said that." I stammered trying to find the right words to say. "I-I didn't mean to."

Seth rolled his eyes in annoyance. "The hell you didn't mean it Ambrose. If we got issues between us then maybe we shouldn't be a team anymore."

"Seth come on don't be like that." Roman said gently getting in between us. "Dean's just confused right now is all. We're all a little on edge okay so let's all just calm down and relax for a second alright?"

 _"That's just like you Roman. Always the sensible one who like to play by the rules. The powerhouse, The big dog and yet when I needed you where the hell were you? Oh yeah you and Seth decided to leave me behind and leave me in the fucking dust."_ There was the voice again whispering in my ear as I looked around calling out, "It's Bray again. I can hear him. Do you see him?"

My breathing started to grow frantic and I started to panic again looking wildly around the room for a sign of the crazed madman but saw no one else in the room besides Roman and Seth.

"That's just like you Roman. Always the sensible one who like to play by the rules. The powerhouse, The big dog and yet when I needed you where the hell were you? Oh yeah you and Seth decided to leave me behind and leave me in the fucking dust." Once again just as I heard the voice in my head the same words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Dean come on now that's not fair." Roman said his brown eyes glaring at me in a mix of suspicion and confusion. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"See I told you Roman he obviously needs a reality check." Seth's voice came out harsh and angry and all I could do was just shake my head and mutter out, "No no it's not me. It's Bray. He's here he's in my head making me say these things. Please believe me."

Seth rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah sure he is Ambrose. Maybe the WWE is right about you, maybe deep down you really are a lunatic fringe."

"No, no Seth please I'm telling you the truth. This isn't me I would never say those things."

"Foget it Dean. As far as I'm concerned from now on it's every man in the Shield for himself."

"No Seth wait!" I cried out frantically as I watched my brother turn his back toward me and started walking out the door as I turned to Roman who just stared at me for a second not saying a word but the look in his eyes shone with hurt and confusion.

"Ro please, you believe me right? I would never say those things about you guys. Please don't leave me I need you. I need my brothers."

"Honestly Dean right now I'm not sure what to believe right now. I mean those words had to have come from some place inside you. Some place deep down where your true feelings lie, I mean you've been holding this grudge against Seth as if he really did betray us when it was all apart of the show."

I let out a soft sigh and felt a round of tears starting to prickle in my eyes as I blinked them back trying not to show any hint of weakness.

"Maybe we just need a break from each other for a while? You know, go our seperate ways until we can figure this all out."

"Roman come on bro this is all apart of Bray's mind games. He's messing with my head just like before. You know me man I would never say anything like that to either of you guys."

Roman didn't say anything just glared at me one last time before turning his back toward me and all I could do in that moment was watch as both my brothers had left me.

Now here I was all alone lying in a hospital bed with voices echoing all around me. Whispering in my ear as if They were right next to me.

"You really need people around you like them? You really are as pathetic as I thought."

I sat up in bed like a bolt of lightning eyes darting around the room searching for a sign of Bray.

"Where the hell are you coward? Show yourself Bray I know it's you messing with me."

i heard the sound of deranged laughter and let out a growl of frustration.

"Knock it off Bray I know it's you messing with me and it's not going to work anymore."

Just then A sillouetted shadow caught my eye as I turned my head and saw the appearance of someone suddenly standing at the foot of my bed.

"Hello Dean." The voice said as I suddenly let out a soft gasp of shock as I now reconized the figure standing before me.

It was me!

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" I asked my eyes flashing out of anger as I stared at the imposter.

The imposter was a lot like me that was for sure the only difference was that he had looked like he hadn't shaved and his hair was a lot shorter which kind of reminded me of Hunter.

"Isn't it obvious?" The imposter said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm you. The part of you that you've been keeping hidden locked away. I'm the shadow of darkness that lives inside you. I suppose you can say that I'm the real Dean Ambrose. You? Your nothing but a pathetic coward who needs to rely on your friends to make it to the top."

"Nothing wrong with that is there?" I asked. "Friends have your back."

"Doesn't seem like that from where I was standing." The imposter replied.

"Seems like Roman and Seth really don't need you after all. Maybe Bray was right this entire time. Guess you should've listened to him when you had the chance."

"It won't matter." I said. "Because there's no way in hell that you are me. I would never say things like that to Roman or Seth."

The imposter laughed and his blue eyes shimmered. "So you say and yet the words came out of your mouth did they not."

That's when it hit me. Everything I had said to Roman and Seth had come from him first. It felt as though he had somehow taken ahold of me and made me say those things to them.

"I'm guessing by your reaction that your starting to put two and two together aren't you?" The imposter asked with a laugh.

"Although, taking over your body isn't the only thing I plan on doing."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked as I saw something shimmering in the imposter's hand which turned out to be the gleam of a blade as he walked closer toward me.

"Like I said before, I'm the shadow of darkness that lives inside you and now it's time for the world to see who the real you truly is. The real lunatic fringe I suppose you can say."

"What makes you think that I'm just gonna allow you to do that?" I asked my eyes flashing momentarily to the blade in the imposter's hand.

"Because you don't have a choice." The imposter raised his hand above me and the next thing I felt was a sharp piercing pain that felt like my entire body was on fire. Black spots began to fill my vision and all I saw was nothing but darkness unawhere of what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...There's two sides of Dean Ambrose? Can Roman and Seth figure it out in time or will Dean lose himself to the darkness? Stay Tuned to find out. Also if you want this story to be as long as I've made my other WWE stories or maybe shorter? Please feel free to let me know. Hope you enjoyed reading and I will try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as I can. **


End file.
